Many vehicles use a suspension system consisting of coil springs concentrically mounted over telescoping tubular shock absorbers. An example is the MacPherson suspension system commonly used on many models of small cars. This system has also become a popular modification for other systems, especially in off road vehicles and/or four wheel drive vehicles. From time to time it is desirable, if not necessary, to adjust the compression rate or effective length of the springs in such assemblies for a number of possible reasons, including weakening of the springs over a prolonged period of time, heavy or uneven loads carried in the vehicle, and changing road or terrain conditions.